


The Phoenix Shall Never Sing Again

by unfortunatelynormal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunus!Cardin, Happy Endings For Everyone, I COULDN'T HELP IT, I blaitently stole faunus cardin from other people, I didn't want this to be a sad fic, Past Child Abuse, This will be a happy fic, but it was SO GOOD, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelynormal/pseuds/unfortunatelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what people call a bird without wings? Easy Prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix Shall Never Sing Again

 

Cardin Winchester never gets undressed where anyone can see. He always has a plan, an excuse, something to get him out of being even half-naked in front of another person. He has a private doctor at home, so he never participates in school check-ups. He never takes a shower with anyone around-

“Cardin, where the fuck did those scars come from?!”

-and that is why. Cardin sighs, turning towards the sound of his partner’s voice. Russell is gaping in horror at Cardin, and more specifically, the two long scars along his shoulder blades.

“It’s nothing Russ. Don’t worry about it.” Cardin says, shoving on his shirt (even though he hasn’t showered yet).

“Nothing?! That is NOT nothing!” Russell shouts, anguish present on his face.

“They’re just scars from an Ursa. I got too cocky and ran in without being really prepared and got pounded. That’s all.” Cardin tries, hoping that Russell will believe it.

“Bullshit. I have Ursa scars, you’ve seen them. They look nothing like that. _Nothing._ ” Russell spits. He knows Cardin is lying to him, and boy is he pissed.

“Look Russ, not now. We can talk later but I have Goodwitch’s class in twenty minutes and so do you. That lady is scary as fuck when angered and I don’t want that anger faced at me.” Cardin spins on the spot, stalking off to grab his gear before returning. Russell is still there waiting, and before Cardin can leave asks, “You promise you’ll tell me later?” Cardin nods, and Russell opens the door.

They head silently towards Goodwitch’s class, both focused on what just happened. Cardin is freaking out, trying to come up with a way to explain away the scars that won’t be the truth. Russell is wondering if Cardin will try to feed him another bullshit story or tell him the truth.


End file.
